Encerrada
by SevenChihiro
Summary: Una prisionera que no sabe quien es, un muchacho. Un disputa entre dos mundos, por el poder y la corona. Cuatro espadas, una leyenda. Una chica que puede ser la diosa de la vida o de la muerte. Sabrías elegir el camino correcto (?)


_**Cap. 1**_

_**La torre y la prisionera**_

Blancanieves, aquella que mordió la manzana envenenada. Cenicienta, la chica de los zapatitos de cristal. Ariel, quien cambio su cola de sirena por unas piernas humanas. Todas aquellas chicas encontraron su final feliz con su príncipe azul, pero claro, esto solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas, no en la realidad.

Cuando era pequeña, me encantaban este tipo de historias fantásticas, como a todos cuando eres un crio. Mis preferidos era donde, la princesa estaba cautiva por un feroz dragón escupe fuego o encerrada en la más alta torre, como Rapunzel, más allá de la civilización. Creía que yo era igual que ellas. Encerrada en una torre, sin escapatoria, en mi caso no tenía a ningún dragón custodiándome ni tampoco una melena larguísima, pero si esperando a que alguien o mi príncipe azul viniera a mi búsqueda.

Nunca me cansaba de leer este tipo de historias, me pasaba casi todos los días releyéndolos, era lo único que podía hacer estando atrapada, en estas gruesas pares de piedra, sin ninguna salida. Así no se me hacía tan eterno los días que pasaba aislada en esta torre.

Estaba convencida a que alguien me rescataría, ya que mi situación se asemejaba a la mayoría de historias que había leído. Absorta, me imaginaba que un día, mi salvador vendría y me sacaría de aquí. Todas las mañanas, era despertada con el cantico de unos ruiseñores azules, quienes se habían construido un pequeño nido cerca de la secuoya gigante próxima a mi ventana. Me levantaba rápido de mi cama, ni siquiera me entretenía en arreglarme mi cabello o cambiarme de ropa. Salía corriendo y me sentaba junto a la ventana, sacando la cabeza afuera, ansiosa, porque mi príncipe azul aparecería tras eso arbustos en algún momento.

Espere y espere…

Pero me fui haciendo grande, crecí y me di cuenta de la realidad, nadie vendría. Aquella niña con la esperanza de que alguien viniera a por ella, desapareció tras los años que pasaron cambiando su rostro por el de una muchacha de piel pálida y de gesto uraneo. Quien no había visto su propio reflejo a través de un espejo. Sola, sin saber cómo era y quien era, solo la acompañaba su sombra. Tan solo podía saber algún rasgo de mí, que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Mi cabello era ondulado, con algún que otro tirabuzón que se formaban al final del cabello, era bastante largo, más o menos, que llegaba a lo largo de la cintura y estaba algo descuidado. De un tono miel, que si lo observabas a la luz del sol, podías distinguir algún que otro reflejo dorado.

Tampoco era una persona de estatura alta. Incluso si me ponía de puntillas, no podía alcanzar los libros del lugar más alto de la estantería. Al final recurría a mi torre de libros. Cogía los libros que se encontraban en un nivel más bajo, cogía un montón y los amontonaba formando una especie de escalera, con libros. Me subía encima de ellos, así podía tomar aquellos libros, pero cuando los cogía, enseguida perdía el equilibro y la escalera se derrumbaba. Tenía mucha suerte de que no se me cayera la estantería abajo también.

Aquellos cuentos de hadas, que me infundieron esa falsa esperanza, los odie. Era tan fuerte mi odio por ellos que me deba ganas de quemarlos, pisotearlos y destrozarlos. Cada día que me levanto me pongo en frente de la estantería, los miro con desprecio y luego elijo uno, es como si escogiera cual va ser mi víctima de hoy.

Me siento sobre el gélido, duro y solitario suelo de piedra, ni me molesto en alcanzar algún cojín para estar más cómoda. A continuación abro el libro, empiezo pasar las páginas con lentitud parándome en cada una de ellas, pasando mi mano sobre la escritura. Continúo pasando, pero me paro en seco, observo el dibujo ilustrado sobre el antiguo papel, es la última escena de todos los libros, un beso de amor verdadero. Abajo del dibujo continua la historia, es el último párrafo, me dispongo a leerlo.

Y el valeroso caballero tras vender al dragón que mantenía prisionera a la bella princesa, el joven muchacho se acercó cautelosamente al lugar donde se encontraba la joven dama, al verla dormida plácidamente sobre un lecho de rosas blanca, se agacho hace ella para depositarle el beso que rompería el maleficio.- pase la página para continuar, pero me corte con la hoja del papel, se me formo un pequeño corte en el dedo índice, comenzó a fluir sangre de él cayendo unas pequeñas gotas sobre el libro. Me salte partes de la historia, ya me sabía de memoria como acababa, entonces llegue a la parte que me interesaba, cerré los ojos y suspire, como si me pesara el alma.- Y fueron felices por siempre ja…

Antes de haber terminado la frase ya había arrancado la hoja. Empecé hacer de ella diminutos papeles, mientras lo hacía en mi mente tan solo aparecía una palabra repetitiva "_Mentira, todo es mentira"_. Cuando termine de desahogarme del todo estaba cubierta por un motón de papeles rotos, mire a mi alrededor y divise la tapa del libro vacía, se encontraba delgadísima todas las páginas que había contenido estaban destruidas. Recogí aquel libro del suelo, al cogerlo se deslizo dentro de él una página todavía intacta. Me levante del suelo y recogí la hoja, la observe era la escena ilustrado del beso. De mientras que la iba sosteniendo me fui acercando hacia el ventanal, me pare en frente a él, observando detenidamente la escena y pasando mis dedos sobre mis labios agrietados. Empecé a doblar una esquina del papel atrayéndola hacia el centro, transformándolo en un avión de papel. Incline mi cuerpo hacia la ventana sacando mi mano hacia fuera y lance aquel avión, sosteniéndose sobre el viento, perdiendo entre la arbolada, hasta que lo perdí.

Me senté en el banco de la ventana atrayendo mis rodillas hacia mí pecho, ocultando mi cara entre mis brazos delgados. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero se me hizo eterno, alce la cabeza y me gire para contemplar el cielo. Se había tornado en un color anaranjado, estaba atardeciendo. Apoye mi mejilla en la fría pared de la columna del ventanal, quedándome así, sumergida en mis pensamientos.

"_Llevo encerrada aquí desde que tengo memoria, no sé qué hice o quien me encerró en esta torre. No sé cuándo, pero la comida que me dejaban cuando estaba dormida, ceso, cada vez vino con menos frecuencia, hasta que no volvió, menos mal que estado comiendo de la comida que consigue mi pequeño amigo el Señor águila, se ve que está en deuda conmigo por haberlo cuidado y ahora es su turno de cuidarme a mí, aunque lo que me traigo sea algunos trozos de pan, algún fruto seco y alguna cosa más, pero sin eso no hubiera durado mucho tiempo y sino hubiera muerto de sed, pero se ve que vivo en lugar que es frecuente la lluvia."_

Los últimos rayos del sol, hacían daños los ojos, haciendo que pusiera mi mano enfrente a ellos. Me levante del banco, sacudiendo mi vestido y disponiéndome a cerrar las ventanas. Mis ojos se distrajeron por culpa de unos movimientos y ruidos sospechosos que provenían de los arbustos, cerca de la arbolada. Al principio pensé que seguramente el culpable serie una liebre o una ardilla. Pero de entre los arbustos salió un muchacho de pelo moreno, corto, alborotado, con la cabeza llena de pequeñas hojas verdes, en su rostro lleva al que otro pequeños arañazo, como consecuencia de las ramas punzantes de los arbustos, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda. Lleva puesto un chaleco beige y unas bermudas marrones, con unos zapatos grises desgastados y en una de sus manos, transportaba algo blanco, no podía distinguirse muy bien desde la lejanía. El muchacho entro en la zona de la torre, observando todo el rato su alrededor, desconocía esta zona. Sus paso se pararon cuando se encontró con los duros muros de la torre, sus mirada recorrió toda la torre, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Nos mantuvimos la mirada durante un rato, su mirada no caso nada en mí, ni si siquiera emoción o alegría, yo ya lo había dado todo como perdido. En cambio el chico me miraba atentamente, al principio con sorpresa, ahora parecía como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se atrevía.

Entonces la mano con la que sostenía esa cosa blanca gano más firmeza, y alzando su contenido, abriendo lentamente la mano. Era el avión de papel. Entonces los labios del chico empezaron a moverse.

Esto te pertenece, no?- dijo el muchacho misterioso, sosteniendo su mirada con seriedad.


End file.
